


Accidents happen

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Tony and rudolph accidently kiss, and neither know what to do after
Relationships: Tony/Rudolph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Accidents happen

Nights with tony were lively.

Rudolph loved the feel of the warmth his hand had when they flew over the tops of trees and over ponds. He loved seeing him cheer in excitement as he did a loop. He enjoyed the way his voice would change on the calm nights they sat under the moonlight on the rooftop, Tony reading a few books from the castle library. Rudolph loved how being with Tony, in any way, always felt alive.

Nights with Rudolph were adventurous.

Tony would jump in delight when Rudolph offered his hand for a flight from his window at sunset. He loved the way he would tease him reminding him to close his mouth before he caught a bug. He loved holded his hand as they walked beside the river, jumping in and splashing each other until they were soaked. No matter how small it may be, there was always an adventure with Rudolph.

It was no wonder the boys had fallen in love with each other. If only they both knew it.

Tony walked up a small hill on the way back to the castle, Rudolph flying after him. 

" I never knew turtles could bite so hard." Tony laughed as he turned to face Rudolph, walking backwards, 

" I told you it was called a snapping turtle. You're lucky it only got the stick you poked it with and not your finger." Rudolph only laughed at the recent memory.

" I'm a vampire, I'm sure a small bite wouldn't have caused that much damage." 

" Well i still think vampires need their fingers,"

Tony smiled and shook his head, he started to turn back around to continue the walk up the hill. Rudolph flew over him and appeared in front of him upside down. He went to say something when Tony had turned his head forward to face him.

Tony had been stepping up and forward, not knowing how close he was to the boy until his warm lips met his cold ones.

In all his 300 and 13 years, Rudolph had never felt a moment so long and so short all at once. He faintly thought "warm and soft" before he flew backwards at realizing what happened.

Tony on the other hand, had jumped back almost a second later blushing. He touched his lips with one hand, and even though it was brisk, he could still feel how cold and chapped Rudolph's lips felt against his.

Both boys stared at the other, neither being able to come up with an excuse or reason or even a word.

Tony managed to find one first.

" i didn't know you were so close...that um..wasn't...on purpose." But he really wished it had been. He wanted to kiss him again already.

Rudolph had turned right side up and had the back of his hand to his lips, trying to hold the feeling of the kiss there. He nodded as he observed Tony, looking for any sign he might have been ok with it, but quickly dismissing all the obvious signs as just nervousness or surprise or tony being...Tony.

" Ah yes. I'll be a bit more careful next time." He completely planned to not do that.

The boys stayed there another minute quietly. Rudolph cleared his throat first.

" The sun will be coming up soon. Uh...how about I fly us home?"  
_________

The flight there was silent, even as they both had the same thing screaming inside their heads.

Rudolph dropped Tony at the front door. Said a quick good day and flew to his window. Tony waved as he left and headed inside to have breakfast with his family.

As Tony zoned out eating cereal, Rudolph was having trouble sleeping. He kept touching his lips and imagining what it would feel like to feel them again. If he even could feel them again. 

After agonizing over it for far to long into the day, he gave into the only thing he knew to do. 

He went to Anna and Gregory for advice.

______________

" it is 11 am in the morning. The sun is glaring down outside those curtains...and you wake me up. Drag me all the way out of my room..for this. " Gregory crossed his arms as he stared at his little brother. He brushed lips for half a second and now he can't even face a mere mortal?

Anna, on the other hand? She was also upset at being woken up but she was not happy about what happened either. 

" It's not fair that you got to kiss Tony first!" 

" that is not the problem here! I don't even know what to do and it wasn't a kiss on purpose!" 

Anna huffed crossing her arms " well if it had been me i wouldn't have let it end so quickly." 

Rudolph held his head in his hands " why did i think going to you two would be any good advice." 

Gregory yawned " let's hurry up so I can get back to sleep. I had been having a nice little daydream before you rudely interrupted." 

Rudolph let himself float as he tried to think " I mean..it..it wasn't even on purpose..we just gotta little close is all...but i don't even know how to face him!" 

Anna chimed in" upside down apparently," Gregory nudged her and she let out a puff of air, then floated up to Rudolph. 

" this is really bothering you that much?" Rudolph nods

" yes anna...i don't quite know what to do...and i don't want to avoid him...and i want to kiss him again but i'm not even sure he would be ok with that. Let alone like to be romantic." 

Anna tapped her foot in the air, making no sound, but she sighed defeated.

" if he says no, then i get him. No take backs!" 

Rudolph turned to face her better, " what do you mean?"

" I mean tonight when he wakes up, ask him to go flying, and talk about the kiss. Ask to do it again. But if he says no or if you don't do it. He is mine." Rudolph didn't quite know what to say to that,or where to start either. Luckily- or unluckily- she went past him and into the hall, heading to her room.

Gregory yawned " she has a point rudolph. You won't know until you ask him. I'm sure it will all turn out fine." And he followed Anna out so he coule grt bsck to sleep. This wasn't his problem. This left Rudolph to deal with the advice he did not want and a deal he didn't agree to or ask for. 

_______

Waiting for Tony to wake up was misery. To keep Tony from sleeping all day. His parents set his bedtime from 4pm to 11 pm and he could stay up the rest of the night and day. Sadly this also meant a few hours of the night were spent without Tony, and tonight those hours ticked by like years.

Finally. At 11pm on the dot. Rudolph flew into Tony's room from the open window. 

Tony hadn't been able to get much sleep himself, and had gotten the same advice from his parents as Rudolph had from his siblings. But in a much less challenging way, although that didn't make it any easier. 

He sat up when Rudolph came in and yawned. 

" goodnight Rudy." He waved a bit nervously. Rudolph took a quick breath and did his best to act as normal as vampirely possible as he held out his hand.

" ready for your wakeup call?"

Tony couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he took Rudolph's hand and they flew into the night.

______

It wasn't long before the two were sat on top of the tower rudolph had left Tony on once before, neither filling the open with words quite yet. 

" hey about yesterday-"   
" about the kiss-" 

They said at the same time. Then Quickly went quiet, waiting for the other to finish. Stars. They are so awkward.

Rudolph remembered anna' s decree over Tony, even if tony wasn't a prize to be won ( unless rudolph won, that doesn't count), he didn't like the idea of her stealing him away. 

" Tony, i apologize if this comes out...rash." He started. He kept talking, hoping that if he didn't stop he wouldn't back out," but yesterday, I admit I didn't plan to be so close for that to happen. That is to say i didn't plan it but i- i may have - perhaps it was-" he stumbled over his words.

Tony took over quickly,``I haven't kissed someone before!" 

Rudolph fell quiet " huh?"

The mortal continued, rubbing the back of his head as he did to get some nerves out,``I um..mean that..since i havent kissed anyone before that would have been my first kiss. But um..i was..wanting a proper kiss. " 

Rudolph felt his heart sink, he didn't mean to accidentally take his first kiss! 

" I apologize Tony, I didn't mean to take that from you." 

Tony was wearing the same red his hoodie had on his face by this point, " i'm not saying that it was..bad..i..am saying." He took a small breath and took one of rudolph's hands.

" kiss me again?"

Rudolph stared at Tony for a bit. Unsure what to say or even do. Did this mean that Tony liked him? Or did he just want a proper kiss and it happened to be Rudolph who kissed him on accident, so he was asking him to do it proper this time?

Tony bit his lip and looked away quickly 

" im sorry, that was...a selfish request...i was um..just hoping maybe you...wanted to kiss me too." 

Rudolph had to say something. Anything. Something at all!

"Your lips are very warm." 

Not that!

" -and i'd like to kiss you again!" 

That's better!

Tony blushed as he faced him and nodded, holding one hand and putting the other gently behind his neck. Tony pulled Rudolph into a soft kiss.

Rudolph had been right. Tony's kiss was very soft and warm. He could stay like this for hours if he would let him. 

Rudolph put his free hand on Tony' s cheek. Pulling him closer, and he swears he could taste strawberries on him.

It only lasted a few seconds, before both boys pulled back from the kiss, still holding onto each other. Tony laughed a little bit.

" so um..does this mean you like me?" 

Rudolph looked offended, " you mean i can kiss you and you think I would only just like you? Tony, I love you." 

Ok, Rudolph did not plan to say that tonight.

Tony did not expect to hear that tonight either. 

But Tony just kissed him again quickly, and mumbled against his lips the same words he just heard. 

________

When Anna heard the news in the morning, she was sure to remind Rudolph she would grab Tony if he let him go, and Gregory just gave him a pat on the back as a congratulations, but no one was surprised they had gotten together. Just glad they finally did.


End file.
